Lost
by EleKat
Summary: BEFORE JESSIE- Jen Ross is the eldest child and is graduating. But one thing is, she feels as though she is lost. She may not say it, but that is how she feels. With her family she isn't like, her friends, the talent show and her past coming back to her, Jen doesn't know what is going to come about in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am new to writing Jessie stories, so please don't kill me. This story is based before Jessie came to work for the Ross's. I originally wrote it so she did but then I changed it.**

**I don't own anyone from Jessie**

**Chapter 1**

My life is not a walk in the park like most people say it is.

One

Just because you are rich doesn't mean you get everything you want. Half of the time you don't get what you want. For the rest of the other half you can split it between having to work for it, begging until you get it, getting it as a pity present or actually getting it without having to do anything. That last one I stated isn't true. You can't get anything without having to do anything, not unless you are my siblings.

I'm the oldest of four children, I have three younger siblings. And for most of my life, I've been ignored or told I have to work for what I want. Which doesn't make sense, considering we are rich enough that all of us don't really have to work in our lifetime.

My parents aren't really aware of what goes on most of the time in the house. Like when my eldest-youngest siblings almost walked off with a stranger. I got blamed because I was supposed to be watching her. I was twelve.

I guess it doesn't help that I have nothing in common with them. My mom use to be a model, now she is some type of business woman. She is also obsessed with fashion. It is like that for my youngest-eldest sister. Obsessed with fashion, even though she is only nine.

The next one is my brother, who is a prankster who nobody could hate because he is so lovable. That and the fact that he still sleeps with a stuffed koala at age seven, though I did sleep with a blanket till I was twelve.

And then there is the youngest child and youngest sister. She is an adorable three year old who thinks mermaids exist.

Then there is me. A seventeen year old who works at a store a few blocks away. All I can do with my life is work as a cashier. I have no other attributes.

I also don't look like either of my parents, though that might be because I'm adopted. I have long straight white blonde hair and pale white skin. A pointed nose, full lips, and grey eyes that when pictures are taken turn blue.

The day that my friends decided I should try out for the school talent show was a horrible day.

"No." I stated and glared at them. No way was I trying out for a talent show. It was a superficial way to make people with talents feel good about themselves and those without them to get their self esteem pushed even lower.

"Come on Jen." My friend Carlie said as she begged me. "Everyone would love to see you in that." She added.

"I doubt it." I stated as I started to walk away. But Jackson, Carlies boyfriend, grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Sign up Ross." He said as he shoved a pen in my hand.

"Jackson, babe, you can just demand for people like Jen to do things." Carlie scolded Jackson before turning to me. "Now, write your name Jennifer before I attach strings to your bones and do it for you." Carlie demanded.

"People would love you Jenny." My best friend Syrah said as she smiled a sparkling smile at me.

"Oh yes, look at that, the ugliest Ross child who has no talent is in a _talent _show. Better go watch to throw tomatoes at her." I said in a mock voice. They rolled their eyes.

"Don't be stupid, throwing tomatoes is so a decade ago, eggs are in now." Jackson said.

"I feel so much better." I said with sarcasm.

"Don't listen to him." Carlie said.

"You are not ugly miss." Syrah said with a glare. "Now sign the damn paper."

"Fine! But only to show you guys that I won't do well!" I said annoyed. Carlie was about to clap but then the bell rang, signalling for us to head to class. I quickly printed my name before heading off to English.

* * *

When I got home that day I walked into the building and started my way up the stairs. I didn't bother to take the elevator; it was the lazy way up. If I wanted to get somewhere, I had to work for it. That is what I had learnt in my life and I wasn't going to give up on it.

As I walked up, I passed people as they walked down. Some of them said hello or politely nodded, some ignored me and some gave me dirty looks, at those ones I rolled my eyes.

When I got half way I stopped and sat down. The stairwell was a great place to think. It was empty and nobody would ever think to find you there. That is what I need, to be alone. Not with one of my siblings, or my nanny Mel, or Bertram the butler, or even my parents. Alone.

Being alone was my favorite, I could think without being interrupted. To me, silence was the best song. Nothing was the best movie. Of course I wouldn't tell my dad that though; he would mope thinking his movies aren't good.

I looked at my watch. Everyone would be home by now, well not my parents unless they came back early, which I doubt. I stood up, picked up my bag, and continued up the stairs. As I walked I heard my house key jingle in my bag. I needed a car key to go with that, but that wouldn't happen.

When I learnt to drive my dad didn't teach me, my mom didn't, my nanny didn't, nobody in my building did. My drama teacher did. I told him I needed to learn and he taught me. Well, that and the fact that he is Syrah's dad.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I opened the house door to see Mel sitting at the kitchen table.

"Your parents are on video call with everyone in the living room." She said as she continued to write a list of things she needed to get. Or for Bertram to get, who knows.

"Cool." I say and open the fridge. I don't see anything interesting so I grab a glass of water before starting towards the stairs.

"By the way, why were you so late today?" she asked. I sighed; I really hope this doesn't turn into twenty questions.

"I was late because I take the stairs. I like the quiet." I respond before I walk upstairs so I don't have to answer any more questions.

When I get up there I lie down on my bed and stare up at my ceiling. Quietly wondering how I had gotten here but then taking that thought out of my mind.

On my ceiling are posters of my favorite celebrities that I would like to be like when I'm older. I know it won't happen but I guess I can try, it won't kill me.

"Jennifer! Dinner!" I heard from down stairs. I stand up and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. "What took you so long?" Mel asked as I sat down.

"I was in my room." I state as I take a bite of my food along with everyone else. It was silent, the only sound that could be heard was everyone chewing their food and swallowing. Along with sips of drinks.

"So... why did I find a vase broken today, Jen?" Mel asked me. I froze and looked up at her.

"A broken vase? I didn't break a vase." I say as I bring a bite of salad up to my mouth. We don't break eye contact.

"Nobody else did it, so it must have been you." She says.

"Are you sure you didn't break it or something?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't test me." She said.

"I'm not. I'm simply stating that it couldn't have and wouldn't have been me. Why would I need to break a vase?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Emma looking back and forth between me and Mel; obviously she was trying to decide which side to take.

"It wasn't us Mel!" Emma said. She basically just said it was me! What did I ever do to her?

"Mel! I didn't do anything!" I say.

"Don't lie to me Jennifer! Go to your room!" she says. I roll my eyes.

"Gladly." I say as I walk away upstairs and away from the traitors.

**Please review!**

**Update: 7/20/13: I would like to thank QueenyLeAcH for pointing out where I put Jessie instead of Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, thank's to R5xRauraxAuslly and EyeoftheCobra for reviewing! **

**I do not own Jessie or anyone associated with the creation of Jessie. **

That morning I woke up to my phone ringing next to my ear. I groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked groggily. Instead of an answer I heard sobbing. That made me sit up in bed quickly, "Hello?" I asked again.

"J-J-Jen?" I heard the person stutter. I recognized the voice as Carlie.

"Carlie? What's wrong girly?" I asked quickly as I hopped out of bed and started throwing stuff into my backpack.

"J-J-Jackson..." more sobbing. I threw on my shoes and grabbed some clothing. I couldn't change right now. I put on my One Direction sweater and waited for her to calm down.

"Carlie? You there?" I asked as I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I quickly wrote a note saying a friend had an emergency and pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Y-yeah" I heard her wail.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At home." She said.

"I'll be there soon okay? Go into your living room, relax and wait." I say before hanging up and running out of the building. I quickly hail a taxi, give them Carlies address and wait in the back seat as it drove.

I watched as early morning New York flew by.

When we got there I stepped out of the cab, paid, tipped and then ran up to the front door. Her parents weren't home. I quickly got out my key for it and unlocked it before walking in, closing the door.

"Carlie?" I called into the house. I heard a sob come from the living room. I placed my backpack by the door and ran in to see Carlie with makeup smudged down her pale face and her eyes red and swollen. "Awe Carlie! What's wrong?" I asked.

She started to speak through sobs, "Jackson... He... broke up... with me..." Carlie said through large, loud sobs.

"Oh no! Why?" I asked as I hugged her to me.

"He... found someone better..." she said sadly as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"That's horrible! Nobody could ever replace you!" I state as I squeeze her shoulders.

"I know! That's what I said!" Carlie exclaimed. "We have to get rid of everything I own of his." Carlie said as her tears started to dry.

"Alright. But I need a shower first, and then you do." I say. She nods and I grab my backpack. I walk to the bathroom and have a quick shower.

When I got out I got into my white blouse, my grey skirt and black leggings along with Slytherin house blazer that I had found online.

I walk out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Carlie sat staring at the picture of her and Jackson. I quietly walked up to her and took it out of her hands.

"Go have a shower. We need to catch the bus soon." I say. She nods and walks out. I go around and pick up pictures of her and Jackson together. All of the sudden the front door opens and in walked her father, smelling badly of booze.

"What are you doing here Jennifer?" he asked me. I stood calmly with my hands clasped in front of me.

"I am here because Carlie wanted me to come over before school." I say. He gives me a look.

"Who is Carlie?" he asks.

"Carleen, Carleen asked me here." I say. He nods and sits down heavily on the couch.

"Go to school Jennifer. Stay in school. Yeah, that's a good idea. Stay in school..." her dad trails off and started to mutter to himself.

Carlie walks down the stairs and sees me standing near her dad. She motions for me to go with her.

"Have a good day Mr Miller." I say before we walk out. I quickly slip my sandals on as we walked to the end of the side walk where the bus is waiting for us.

"What did he want?" Carlie asked as we stepped onto the bus. I shrugged as I sat down in my seat.

"Beats me. I think he wanted to sleep or something." I say as the bus lurches forward. "I can't believe I signed up for the talent show!" I say as I realize that I actually did it. "That was a horrible mistake!"

"No it wasn't! Now everybody will see you as you! Not the famous director and Models daughter." Carlie stated as she started to re-apply her eye makeup.

"I doubt it. I will forever be known as the daughter who failed at life. I'm even a disappointment to my parents most probably." I say. Carlie shakes her head but I nod.

"You are amazing Jen, everyone loves you." She states as the bus stops at the school. I sigh and walk off. They always play that card, _everyone loves you Jen_ is what they say. They act as though nobody could ever hate me. I know a few people that probably do; I am not very nice when I don't want to be.

"Why in the world are you wearing sandals Jenny?" Syrah asks as she walks up to us from her parent's car. "Better yet, why are you getting off of Carlies bus?"

"Emergency, walk and talk." I say as we start to walk. Syrah on the left, me in the middle and Carlie on the right.

"What happened?" Syrah asks as we get over to our lockers.

"Well... Jackson broke up with me!" Carlie said tearfully. Syrah pats her shoulder sympathetically as she opens her locker with her other hand.

"If it helps, I knew he was horrible from the moment I met him." Syrah says as she looks over at me. I shrug and grab my gym clothing from the bottom of my locker.

"Meet me out back at break." I say as I walk away. Both girls watch me as I walk away, confused.

* * *

At break when they got there I was standing beside the garbage cans. They both looked at me oddly as they walked up.

"Why do you need us here?" Carlie asks. I don't say anything as I start to go through my bag.

"Jenny?" Syrah asks. I smirk as I bring out a lighter along with the pictures that are of Carlie and Jackson.

"Pictures to burn?" I ask. Carlie stares at me for a few minutes before she bursts out laughing.

"Oh course!" she says as she takes a picture and the lighter. She lights the corner of it on fire and we watch as the flames lick at the photograph. I take the second one and put the corner in the photo. It also starts to burn. Syrah taken the last one and takes some of the fire.

We watch as the flames crawl and lick at the photos. When they are all almost burnt we throw them on the ground, step on them and walk away.

"Your relationship is officially over." Syrah says as the bell rings.

* * *

That day after school it was raining. No, it was pouring. It was as though the sky was crying. I guess it was okay though, it was October.

I got onto my bus and sat down in the back with the rest of the kids in grade eleven and twelve. I looked out the window as it rained and wondered normal or normal-ish things. I thought about boys (mostly about how annoying and stupid they are), my parents and if they are going to come home soon, my siblings, and about the car I want.

My thoughts were broken by a backpack being thrown at my face. I pushed it to the floor and glared at the boy in front of me who had thrown it.

"Sorry Jen." He said. I didn't say anything as I looked down at my legs.

The bus stopped and I stood up. Only I got off. I walked into the building. As I walked in I was greeted by the young worker Tony, he had this job as a job after school. I responded with a Hello and walked over to the stairs.

"Why do you walk up the stairs?" Tony asked. I turned around.

"They are quiet. I like quiet." I respond as I step into the stairwell and start to walk up them. When I get to the top and walk into the house I see Mel sitting at the table, with my parents?

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters in a day (If it isn't the same day for you then... sorry for the time zone difference) Thank to R5xRauraxAuslly for reviewing!**

**I do not own anything to do with Jessie**

"Jennifer, where were you?" Mel asks.

"You need to be more specific." I said as I placed my backpack by the stairs and grab a glass from the cupboard, "And why do you always call me Jennifer?"

"You were gone this morning." She states ignoring my question.

"I left a note!" I exclaimed as I get some water from the tap.

"So? You can't just leave at three in the morning!" She said angrily.

"Mel has a point Jennifer." My dad says. I stare at them open mouthed.

"Well sorry, I didn't realize that I was a child and couldn't take care of myself." I say. "And why are you calling me Jennifer? Like really dad?"

"Don't use that tone with us Jen, we're worried about you." My mom says. It takes all my will power not to scoff.

"Yeah, sure. Great. If you really need to know I was at Carlies because her boyfriend broke up with her and she had no one home to help her." I say as I walk over and pick up my bag.

"What about her parents. There were people there Jen." Mel says. I turn around and look at her.

"Really, her parents?" my mom opens her mouth to interrupt me. "Her mom has been dead for three years" my dad opens his mouth, I cut him off too "and her dad is a drunk. He doesn't even know who she is half the time so I doubt parents are the right word." I say before turning around and walking upstairs.

I feel bad about the way I spoke to them, but they needed to hear it. I had to let them know I wasn't a baby and that my friends need me. I was moving out in a few months anyways, though I doubt they even realize it.

I turn around in my room to look in my mirror. With my white camera, I had bought before the school year started; I took a picture of myself in the mirror. I placed it back down on the table and checked my phone. I had one message.

**Text from Carlie **

**Did you get in trouble? I'm sorry! **

I giggled a bit before responding and then placing my phone down on my bed. I looked at my calendar and realized that I had to go to work. I grabbed my uniform, placed it in my large purse, put it over my should then walked out of my bedroom and closed the door.

"Jen, where are you going?" Mel asked me as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Out." I say as I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. Zuri looks over at me from the couch.

"You gonna be in tuble." She states in a childish voice. I shrug.

"Don't turn into me when you are older kiddo." I say as I press the button on the elevator. All of the sudden my dad walks in to grab something off the coffee table, sees me and freezes.

"Where are you going?" he asks. I sigh, why people need to know!? "You're grounded."

"Usually groundings are ignored for work. Which is where I'm going." I say as the elevator opens. I can see he is about to say something but I beat him to it. "Sorry dad."

I don't understand why I defy my parents, really I don't. I guess it is fun. When the elevator gets to the ground floor the doors open and I walk out. I quickly walk out of the building and out onto the street. The sun was shining brightly and people were walking down the side walks with lots of bags.

I walked down the street and to the store _Enchanted _where I work. I walk in and wave at the manager Mr. Robert Stanz before going into the back to change.

I walk out in my uniform and go stand at the register. People browse through the clothing and jewelry. There weren't that many people though so Mr. Stanz comes over to talk to me.

"Did you get anything back from the collages?" he asked me as he lent on the counter. I shook my head as I took the elastic that was around my wrist and used it to tie my hair up.

"No, I haven't." I say. He shrugs and goes to the back as some customers walk up.

I ring them in the till and when they walk away I sigh and lean against it.

"Why so glum?" I hear a voice say. I look up to the hottest, and most popular, boy in school Dean Moon looking down at me with a smirk. I shoot up till I am standing straight and I looked at him.

"Umm... no reason... isn't this place not your style Moon?" I ask him as I cross my arms.

"Well Ross, if you must know I was walking by and I saw you and you looked sad. Thought I'd stop by to see what was wrong, but if you want me to go I will." He says as he starts to make his way towards the door.

"No! I mean no, it's okay. You can stay. But I'm working so you better buy something." I say as I help a customer. He nods and starts to look at all the girl things. I giggle as the person leaves and I watch him.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: new chapter! Sorry it is short!**

**I do not own anything to do with Jessie**

The next day when I wake up it feels as though it is summer. _Probably because it is May dummy_ I say to myself in my head as I sit up and swing my legs out of bed.

I stand up and walking into my closet. I grab my black shorts with pink paint splatter and my black halter top with silver stars. After I put it on I pull my hair into a bun before I grab my sandals and put them on before walking out of the room.

When I get down to the kitchen I see both my parents sitting and talking to Mel.

"You missed the bus." Mel says as she looks up at me.

"I know." I say as I grab an apple from the fridge.

"How are you getting to school?" she asks as she looks down again.

"You know, taxi, hitchhiking, or Carlie who is picking me up." I say as I pick my backpack up.

"Carlie has a car?" my mom asks as she looks at me, I nod.

"Most seventeen year olds do. Actually, all of them at my school do. Except me, hence why she is picking me up." I say as walk out of the kitchen and into the elevator which was waiting for me. I step in it and wait for it to get to the bottom floor.

When I walk out Carlie is sitting and talking to Tony.

"Come along Carlie. Bye Tony." I say. He waves at us as we walk out and get into her Porsche.

We speed away from the building and out onto the streets of New York.

"How is life in the pent house?" she asks. I shrug.

"Same as usual!" I exclaim as we get into the school parking lot. We climb out of her car. T All of the sudden Dean is standing beside me and smiling his crooked smile.

"Hey Ross." He says as he smiles at me.

"Hello Moon." I say in the same tone which makes his smile bigger.

"Ooh! Look at you two." Carlie says. Dean rolls his eyes and I giggle.

"We're just friends Carlie." I say as we all start to walk inside the school. She winks at me as we walk over to our locker where Syrah is standing waiting for us.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Dean Moon is standing with the people he ditched in sixth grade?" she says in a fake star struck tone.

"I'm sorry Syrah." He says holding up his hands in surrender. I roll my eyes and open my locker. I grab my things for class and smile at my friends.

"While you all argue about who is in the group or not, I am going to go to class like a normal person who feels like passing." I say as I walk away with them running after me.

* * *

Later that day after school I sat down in the library since I was going to take the city bus home. I had to finish up some homework so I didn't get in trouble at home... again.

Instead of doing my work though I sat and watched outside as people were walking to and from the school. I saw Carlie and Syrah walking out with Dean who then left them and went over to his girlfriend, the cheerleader.

Today we had found out he likes sports and being popular but he hates the people he hangs out with, and his girlfriend. But is too scared to break up with her or stop hanging out with them.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter! This one is shorter than the last, maybe I'll post two, but hopefully the next one is longer. **

**I don't own anything involved with the television show jessie.**

That Friday Carlie, Syrah and I were lying on her bedroom floor. The plush purple carpet was under us and we had our arms stretched out as we ate popcorn and m&m's.

"Fears?" Syrah asks. We're playing a game, one of us asks a question and we all have to answer.

"Zombies." Carlie states, "And alcohol, it does bad things to people."

"Loud noises and the dark." I say. They both look at me and I shrug, "Always have been."

"Mine is death." Syrah says.

"We all go through it." I respond. Both roll their eyes but otherwise ignore my response.

"Why are you afraid of the dark and loud noises?" Carlie asks. I shrug. I really don't want to tell them.

"I just always have been." I respond. I remember the first time I heard a loud noise, Emma crying when she was born. I started crying and told my dad, who was holding me, to make her stop hurting and crying. Every since then I don't say anything, if I do people think I'm insane.

"Huh, weird. Maybe you should try and fix it?" they ask. Again I shrug , "What's with you and shrugging!?"

"I like to shrug." I respond, "Earliest memory."

"Meeting Dean when I was two and dumping sand on his head because I thought he was ugly." Carlie says. Syrah and I look at each other before we burst out laughing, "I'm serious!"

"My earliest memory is meeting you and telling you that you have dirt on your face... it was chocolate..." Syrah says to Carlie, "And then you walking over Jenny, who stated that it was chocolate and that I should apologize." We all laughed at the memory.

"My earliest memory is swimming for the first time with my parents and thinking that a shark was going to come eat me so my mom had to hold me while I was in the water." I say. Both girls respond with _awe_ and we get on with the night.

"So what are you going to sing at the talent show?" they ask me. I think for a second before responding.

"I was thinking Bring me to life, but I think I will get Moon to help me." I say.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Syrah asks.

"I do not. He is my friend." I respond. They both nod but I know they don't believe me; I roll my eyes and roll onto my back. "Let's go to sleep, I'm tired" that ended the conversation. And we all went to sleep, but I kept thinking of my earliest memory of my birth mom.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So since the last chapter was shorter than I usually write, I have decided to post another story. I would also like to point out that Jen was adopted, that is more clear in this chapter**

** I do not own anything to do with JESSIE**

The day before the talent show was two days before graduations. I sat in my room exhausted, mentally and physically. I hadn't been getting the best sleep lately, so I have hardly slept.

I heaved myself off the bed and walked down stairs to where my parents, Mel, and Luke, who was getting a lecture on how he has to try and be a better listener in class

I hadn't had dinner, I was too tired to get up before and pure motivation of being starving was what got me up this time.

I walked over to the fridge, and just as I was opening it Luke walked over to walk past, but stopped when he saw me.

"You look like a zombie." He stated.

"You look like a boy." I reply.

"That makes no sense." He says.

"Sure it does. Wait... no it doesn't... ignore me I'm tired." I respond and sit down on a chair and place my head on the table.

"Maybe you should go to bed early?" Mel says.

"That won't help. Trust me." I say. She gives me a look, "I tried to go to bed when I got home."

"What have you been doing that you aren't use to be doing?" my mom asks.

"Practicing for the stupid talent show." I say.

"You're in it?" my dad asks. Right, I didn't tell them... oh well. I nod and all the adults look at each other, "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asks confused.

"Well, I look like a zombie so I think that counts as an answer. And it will be horrible so I doubt anyone will go." I say as I stand up, "I'm going to try and sleep again."

I walk upstairs and I hear whispering as I leave the room.

* * *

"_Mama I hear the door opening." I say. A white blonde haired woman turns around and looks down at me. I look up at her with big blue eyes, "Why is the door opening mama?"_

_She looked panicked; she quickly bent down to my height. "Jenny, we're going to play a game." She said in a quiet voice. "You are going to go in the closet and hide. Very, very quietly. And I'm going to stay out here." She says as she opens the white doors of my closet._

"_But mama why is the door opening?" I ask again. She just leads me in and hides me with a bunch of stuffed animals. _

"_Shh." She says. I could now hear someone walking up the stairs. I open my mouth to speak again but she covers it with her finger, "Don't say a word Jenny, I love you." _

_She closes the door and I see her feet walk over to the middle of the room. I look through the slats of the door as a man walks in._

_It is dark in the closet, too dark._

"_Where is she?" the man says in a deep voice._

"_I don't know." The blonde lady says. The man taps his foot._

"_You don't know, or you won't tell." All of the sudden I hear a click, "Where is Jennifer." He says again, louder. I quietly cover my ears against his voice._

"_I don't know." The lady says in a strong voice._

"_One more chance."_

"_I do not know where Jennifer is!" she yells. _

_Bang!_

I sit up in bed gasping for breath. I feel sweat as it drenches my body. I feel as though someone has spilt syrup over me.

I quietly stand up and walked into my bathroom.

I turn on the shower to cold and peel off my clothing. I step in and let the water wash everything off me. After about five minutes I get out and change into my clean pajamas.

Without thinking I walk out of my room and across the hallway to where my parent's bedroom is. I walk in and walk over to my mom's side of the bed.

I kneel down on the floor beside her and rest my head on the bed beside her chest and hand. I hear her heart beat and it starts to calm mine down.

All of the sudden I feel her hand smoothing down my hair.

"Jen, what's wrong?" she says in a quiet voice. I don't respond and she just continues to stroke my hair. All of the sudden she sits up and stands.

"Christina? What's going on?" I hear dad say.

"Nothing Morgan, just go back to sleep." Mom says. Dad lays back down and after a few seconds his snoring starts again. She takes my hand and leads me back to my own room.

She quietly turns on my bedroom light and I squint at it. I wasn't use to the light since I was sleeping before.

She leads me to my bed and sits down in it with me and pulls the covers over us.

"What's wrong Jen?" she asks again as she looked at me in the eyes.

"I just had a very bad dream." I respond. She gives me a knowing look.

"You and I both know that isn't all." She says, "Tell me." She says softly.

"I just had a dream where a little girl hears someone coming into her house and her mom tells her to hide and hides her, telling her that it is a game. But when the child is in hiding she hears a gunshot and then I woke up." My mom hugs me. We lay down on my bed and she rests her chin on the top of my head.

"It's not real Jen, everyone's okay." She says.

"But there is one thing mom." I say as I close my eyes and breathe in her soothing scent of some type of perfume or body wash, "The little girl was me, and the woman was my birth mom. That was how she died."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter! **

**I do not own anything to do with Jessie**

The next afternoon I sat down backstage with Dean. It was getting late and we were all ready to go on stage. I sat in a grey and black dotted dress with my black flats on.

Placed on my head was my black flower headband and in my hand was my cell phone. I was bored, so I was texting Syrah.

"Did you hear that I got into NYU?" Dean asks me.

"Really? That's awesome Moon." I say.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. What did you get into Ross?" he asks me. I had to think for a second.

"Carton University." I respond, "It is in Ottawa, Canada." I add when I see his confused look. I nod.

"_And next up is two graduating students, they are both honour roll and people you wouldn't never expect to be friends. Welcome Dean Moon and Jennifer Ross!"_ we hear the principal say.

Dean and I walk onto stage. It is dark so nobody can hear up. All of the sudden the lights turn on as I started to sing.

* * *

After we finished, we bowed. "Go Jen!" I heard Carlie yell. I giggle and walk off stage with Dean. We go back over to our seats and we high five.

"Good job Ross." He says with a smirk.

"Good job Moon." I respond in the same manner.

As we sit there an awkward silence. Tomorrow would be the last day we see each other for a long time. He was staying here is New York; I was going to Canada... this is going to be weird.

When we were allowed to walk out to the hallway we walked out together, he went to his friends though and I went to mine. My family was out yet, if they even came.

"You did amazingly!" Carlie said as she looked at me with a huge smile. "I can't wait to post the video I took on YouTube!" she said with a giggle.

I fake glared at her but then joined in laughing along with Syrah.

"You did well Jenny, trust me. Everyone was asking if you were going into show biz and if you and Dean are dating." Syrah explained. I laughed again as we walked down the hallway.

"No way, we are not dating. I cannot believe tomorrow is the last day guys." I say with a frown.

"Then we grad." Carlie finished for me. We all sigh and lean against our lockers. All of the sudden, without a warning I feel someone hugging me.

I look down to see Zuri. She smiles up at me a big little kid toothy grin.

"Yay Jen-Jen!" she says. I giggle and pick her up.

"Thanks Zuri." I say.

"Awe!" Carlie and Syrah say at the same time.

"Remember me Zuri?" Carlie asks. Zuri nods.

"Carl an Sy." She states. I laugh and nod.

"Yup, they're Carl and Sy." I say. Both girls glare at me and Zuri giggles. They both laugh when they hear her giggle out of the cuteness of it.

"You did really well Jen!" Emma says as she runs up with Luke.

"Good job Jen." Luke says as he hugs me. I hug him back with one arm then hug Emma with the other.

"Thanks you two." I respond. I see my parents down the hallway and I turn to my friends. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say and walk down the hall with my siblings.

"Remember a non-funeral dress Jennifer!" I hear Carlie call after me.

"Remember a non-neon dress Carleen!" I call back as we get to my parents.

"Good job Jen." They both say at the same time.

"Thanks!" I reply.

"Though I don't like that boy..." My dad says. I burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, that's just Dean Moon, he has a girlfriend and I have no interest in ever being 'His girl'" I say as we walk out to the car. At that moment I realized that we were a real family.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have no life so I update twice in a day, I would like people to know that if there is fluff between Christina and Morgan in any of my chapters that is because they are my favorite couple in the whole series, I don't care if I'm weird... Anyways, I would also like you to know there will be a sequal to this story.**

**I don't own anything to do with JESSIE**

The day of grad I put on a black and purple dress, white paint splattered Toms and a black fishnet glove. It was my usual outfit, even if everyone hated it.

I went to school early to clean out my locker so I wouldn't have to after school. Nobody was awake when I left. So I grabbed and apple and walked out the door.

As I cleaned my locker more and more people walked into the school. Everyone was buzzing, it was the last day, and everyone was excited. I was too, but also sad. Today was my last day of officially being a teenager. I was soon going to be an adult, with responsibilities. I didn't want to be one but I had no control over it.

"Hello Miss Morning person." Syrah says as she opens her locker.

"Why are you here so early?" Carlie asks as she places an ice coffee in the top of my locker, "I thought you would be late."

"I felt like cleaning out my locker early." I said as I stood up and admired my work. Everything I didn't need was in a bag; everything I did need was on the top shelf. I took my coffee down and took a sip, "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome" Carlie says as she grabs her things for first class, "I can't believe it, we actually made it." She says.

"We actually are graduating." Syrah adds.

"We all are moving away." I remind them, "And we have to go to collage... sorry." I say as they both glare at me.

"I bet you are." Carlie says with a wink as she walks away as the bell rings, "Good luck girls!"

I grab my things and head to first class.

* * *

"Jennifer Fyre Ross." The principal calls. I walk across the stage in my grad robes as everyone claps. Some people giggle at my middle name, "Scholarship to Carlton University for Psychology."

I shake his hand, along with other teachers and get my diploma. I walk off the stage and to my seat. I watch the rest of the students get theirs.

"Now, place the dolly on the other side of the hat." He says. We all do as we are instructed, "You all are now officially graduates. Congratulations." He says. We all shout in happiness. But I was sad, I didn't want to leave.

When we all stand up Carlie, Syrah and I all run to each other.

"Keep in touch." Carlie states. We all nod.

"Forever." I say as I hold my hand up. We all connect them together.

"Forever." Carlie says.

"Forever." Syrah says. Then we all look at each other.

"Forever" we all say together. But we didn't know forever was so short.

* * *

"Where's Carlton?" Emma asks as we all sit at some fancy restaurant I don't know the name of.

"It is in Ottawa." I say to her.

"Where's that?" Luke asks.

"In Canada?" I respond.

"No! Bad Polar bears there." Zuri says. I giggle.

"Don't worry Zuri, I am pretty sure I won't get hurt by a polar bear." I say to the three year old who is sitting on my lap.

"You have to get me maple syrup." Luke says.

"I will, don't worry." I say with a chuckle. My dad laughs.

"Guys we can visit, it isn't like Jen is going off the grid." He says then looks at me with a serious face, "You aren't going off grid, right?"

"Not going off grid, I promise." I say. He nods.

"Will you call every night?" Emma asks me.

"If I can I will Em, I promise you. And if I can't we can always video chat." She nods happily.

"You should get a boyfriend there." Emma says. I laugh as my dad makes a face, my mom laughs too.

"Yeah! I want to be an uncle!" Luke says. That makes me laugh harder, even my mom looks scared for a second.

"No boyfriends till you're fifty Jen." My dad says.

"Don't worry, I quite like being single." I say. He nods and we talk a little bit more. All of the sudden I realize I will miss everyone. Even if they get on my nerves I still love them.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to point out that this chapter may be sad... also there is one more chapter in this story then there is the sequel if you would like to read it... anyways,**

**I do not own Jessie**

"Are you sure you're okay?" My mom says over the phone, "Your dad and I can fly over right now..." she trails off and sounds like she is getting everything ready to come here. I'm not a baby, I can handle myself...

"Mom I'm fine. I am eighteen now. I can deal with myself, so no spontaneously flying here." I say, "I have a roommate now, who has just walked in."

"Jen, can we talk about a month ago when you told me about that dream-" she tries to say but I cut her off.

"I have to go mom, love you." I say as I hang up and look over at the girl.

"Hi! I'm Jen, your roommate." I say and hold out my hand. She shakes it.

"Eve, your mom sound... nice." She says with an awkward laugh.

"She means well, she just doesn't like the fact that I'm far away. So where are you from?" I ask.

"Nova Scotia." She says, "What about you?"

"New York." I say with shrug and smile as I open the fridge and grab a bottle of water, "Felt like coming up here for a new type of life, yeah know?" I say. She nods.

"Hey, you're Christina and Morgan Ross's kid, right?" she asks. I nod as I open it and take a sip.

"The one and only, well not only since I have two other sisters and a brother." I say. She laughs.

"I have a feeling we will get along." She says with a smile.

* * *

That night we sat watching old Pink Panther cartoons and ate popcorn. All of the sudden we heard stomping on the stairs.

My heart froze and I realized something, he's back. I stood up quickly.

"Don't pause it." I say in a quiet voice. Eve looked up at me confused, "Get in that closet and don't move or make any sound." I say.

"Why?" she asks in a scared voice.

"Eve, the less you know the better. Please just do it. Trust me." I say. She nods and walks over to the closet and climbs in. She closes the door just as the front door opens. I sit down on the couch pretending to be watching them by myself.

All of the sudden a man walked in. He had dark brown hair, stubble, a leather jacket and a gun.

"Who are you?" I ask. He doesn't say anything and just stares at me.

"Excuse me; can you please leave my dorm room?" I ask. He glares at me, "Hello? Minster?"

"Who are you?" he asks me in a harsh voice.

"The better question is, who are you? This is my room after all."

"If you must know I am Robert Fellow and I know this is my daughter's room." He says. My heart sinks, I know who he is.

"Well, I am Jennifer." I say. He glares and points the gun.

"You look just like her." He says, "You got her killed." He says as he continues to have the gun pointed.

"How?" I ask as I back away and he follows, "If you are my father shouldn't you love me?" I ask.

"I don't love you. You killed her, my wife." He says.

"You are the one who left!" I yelled.

BANG

I felt a stinging pain as I fell back into the floor but then I felt nothing except the urge to sleep. I kept my eyes open though, in hope that I wouldn't go.

But I couldn't keep them open any longer, and I fell into a sleep.

**Please review!**


	10. Epilogue

**This is very short, but it is the Epilogue, I would like to thank the people that have been reading this story and the prequel will be posted as soon as possible. **

**I do not own Jessie**

"What do you want to be Jess?" a blonde haired girl asked her red head friend. The two stood that their lockers in the high school. The two fourteen year-old girls were grabbing text books and other things they would need for their day of school

"I want to be a singer in the big city!" Jess the red hair said with a huge smile. "But my dad wouldn't let me, but he said he would get me a replacement for Mr Wiskers!" she said. Both girls laughed, "What do you want to be Darla?"

"I want to be rich." Darla says with a smile as the bell rang and they walked to their next class.

**To be continued...**


End file.
